


Afternoon Delight [Art for The “Blind” Date]

by KennedyMorgan



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I don’t know your life, It’s pretty tame tho, Probably a little NSFW, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan
Summary: Art for The “Blind” Date by Rhysmerilot





	Afternoon Delight [Art for The “Blind” Date]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The "Blind" Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484860) by [RhysMerilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot). 
  * Inspired by [The "Blind" Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484860) by [RhysMerilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot). 

> Thank you Rhysmerilot for the lovely story and inspiration!

“Are you sure that there is nothing I can do to persuade you to stay?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The "Blind" Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484860) by [RhysMerilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot)


End file.
